The subject matter described herein relates to the structural repair of vehicles, and more particularly to a patch load indicator which may be used to assess the integrity of a repair on a surface of a vehicle.
Surface skins of vehicles, e.g., aircraft, watercraft, and automobiles, may require periodic repair for in-service damage. For example, aircraft may experience small stress cracks near rivet holes or along seams of connecting panels. Similarly, panels may be cracked by impact damage from birds or other airborne articles. Small cracks may be repaired with temporary patches which are positioned over the crack. Accordingly, systems and methods to assess the integrity of a repair on a surface of a vehicle may find utility.